Darell "Daryu" Vaz
Darell "Daryu" Vaz in filipino (also known as in japanese) (born June 21, 1965) is a Filipino-Japanese writer, dramatists and playwrights of Tagalog-Japanese serious. He is the author of bestselling novels too many. His have also been adapted into films, television series and drama cd. He has occupation thing, especially police and reputation of the sindikatu/kuratong baleleng (ex: Takamindou from First Egg (novel))/yakuza underworld thing is high. He was even feeling as if reading a novel normal rather than a iruncanto/yaoi novel if rather less expressive power also also is certainly a direct mature degree. His but is shaken vigorously mind Moe single-minded passion to ooze out between the lines. He was late cousin of Abbo dela Cruz. He had collaborative director and written for Celso Advento Castillo, Jose N. Carreon, Junn P. Cabreira, Chito S. Roño and Jojo Lapus (Angel Noise, Shinon, Pamamagitan ng Pagtawag sa Gangplank, First Egg and Mga Terorista ng Huling). He in friends with Toto Natividad and Tikoy Aguiluz. Screen adaptations Bibliography 'Darell "Daryu" Vaz' *Aminin ang Iyong Likod (pocketbook) (Summit Media) *Angel Noise (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Bruha serye (Belen Publishers) *Double (novel) (Belen Publishers) *First Egg (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Kalaguyo sa Naalehu (radio series) (DZRH) *Kung Ito Mahal Kahit na (Belen Publishers) *Gusto Kong Maging ang Iyong Mangingibig (radio series) (DZRH) *Liwanag ng Buwan Antigo Pagkilatis (Summit Media) *Lumakad Ako sa Madilim na Gabi (novel) (debut novel) (Lifebooks) *Makikita Mahal Ko Muli (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Mga Terorista ng Huling (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Nais ay Hindi Isang Tuka (novel) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Ngunit ang Asal Pabagu-Bago Ito sa Sabi (DZXL 558) *Paano ka Makakakuha ng Walang Silbi Kung Walang mga Akin? (Lifebooks) *Pamamagitan ng Pagtawag sa Gangplank (novel) (Belen Publishers) *Panahon ng Taglagas sa Lupa (novel) (Belen Publishers) *O Kaya Pa Rin ang Mamitak (novel) (Kananu Book Press) *Reset (pocketbook) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Pagkahilo (radio series) (DZRH) *Screeching Happy Proud (ABS-CBN) **Screeching Happy Proud (comic adaption) (Formaloza Publishing Inc) *Shinon (radio series) (DZXL 558) *youthful days (pocketbook) (Masedo Inc) 'Izumi Tanizaki' *Chanto Wakatteru (Futami Shobou) *Dorothy no Yubiwa (Futami Shobou) *Escape (Izumi Tanizaki novel) (Seibidou Shuppan) *Junjyo Love Me Please (Kaiohsha) *Kami no Saiou (Kaiohsha) *Kimi no Himitsu (Kaiohsha) *Kimi ga Sukinanosa (debut japanese light novel) (Futami Shobou) *Kokoro wo, Ubae. (Kasakura Shuppansha) *Koi no Shikata (Kaiohsha) *Koi wo Shiyou (Hiland) *Koidorobou wo Sagase! (Futami Shobou) *Iukoto series (Kadokawa Shoten) *Ruri no Kuni Seiden (Gentosha Comics Inc) *Ryokusuikan de Aimashou (Kaiohsha) *Shiawase ni Dekiru (Futami Shobou) *Slow Life (Kasakura Shuppansha) *Sunao ni Nare Nakute (Kaiohsha) *Ugo Renjou (Gentosha Comics Inc) *Uso to Mitsugetsu (Kadokawa Shoten) *Youkoso. (Kaiohsha) *Yume de Aetara (Kaiohsha) Movie Adaptation *Double (1998, FLT Films International) - Manfred Evangelista and Gary Estrada (with director by Toto Natividad *Nais ay Hindi Isang Tuka (2000, Mayberries Films) - Diether Ocampo and Felix Matias Category:Filipino novelists‎ Category:Filipino short story writers‎ Category:Filipino dramatists and playwrights Category:Filipino crime writers‎ Category:National Artists of the Philippines Category:Light novelists‎ Category:Tagalog-language writers‎ Category:Iruncanto novelists Category:LGBT people from the Philippines Category:Living people Category:1964 births